story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Reni Kirschbaum
is a character in Story of World (TV series) and Story of World: The Shining Tower. A Cool type using dark blue as her theme colour, she represents blackberry fruit. Reni has fair skin and blue eyes. Her face looks a little angry. Her dark blue hair is chest length, with her bangs mostly spread to frame her face, with a small, loose strand. She wears a pale blue mini hat with a blue ribbon around it and Austria flag-inspired earrings that are striped red and white. For spring & summer, she wears a white T-shirt with "HAPPY HOLIC" written inside of a light pink heart with an arrow through it. This is paired with a navy blue pleat skirt, white tube socks, and black sneakers. In autumn & winter, she wears an outfit resembling Rin's but with different colours. Her hoodie jacket is light blue and paired with a black pleated skirt that has a dark blue belt, grey stockings, and dark blue boots with light blue fur trim. On the outside, Reni may be a very shy and reserved person, leading others to percieve her as cool and gentle. But on the inside, Reni is arrogant and hostile, as she isn't used to interacting with others outside of her idol team. She acts briskly and also harshly judges them. Reni also appears nervous to cover up her own insecurities and low self-confidence, but as the story progresses she begins to show more kindness towards her friends and crush. She is identified as a Tsundere. Family *Heinz Kirschbaum: Father *Brigitta Kirschbaum: Mother *Marcel Kirschbaum: Younger brother Love Interest Konrad Wolf: Reni and Konrad have a very well relationship. In the beginning, while doing normal jobs, Reni sees Konrad as a screw-up who cannot do anything right. She does care a lot about him and often gets jealous late in the series when he is with other girls. Reni will even lie to herself and others about doing things that involve Konrad simply because she cannot admit to her feelings. When the two are alone, however, she does show a softer and more friendly side to him than she normally would. Her Main Friends *Maria Hautbois *Rin Achterberg *Gianna Motta: Reni and Gianna have a lot in common, being the respective counterparts of Rin and Maria. These two girls have similar personality traits: snobbish, introvert, spoiled... and around their love interests they can be hostile. Her Team-mates (Other than Rin) *Christine ter Avest *Mitzi Heuer *Verena Ott *Charlene *J-Z Nordic Rivals *Dana Jakobsdóttir *Beata Oskarsson *Pirjo Reponen *Stefanie Dalsgaard *Mina Espensen Latin Friends *Francine Alves *Serafina Nuno Someone Else *Eleonora Ivanova *Nevena Tadić *Martina Drobny *Sofija Kovačić *Ludmiła Stanislawski *Anita Şahin *Misaki Ohara *Her zodiac sign is Sagittarius. *Specialties: Alpine skiing and violin *Hobbies: Bird-watching and reading *People's first impressions of Reni is "Free spirit". *Reni has a blue narwhal doll in her room which she sleeps with. *In her report card, this word is usually written: "You must not be hostile toward them just because they are not one of your team-mates." *The first thing she does in the morning is rubbing her face. *Of all A.G.W members, Reni and Rin are the only ones to have a sibling. **However, Rin is the only A.G.W member to have more than one sibling. In this case, 2 set of twin older brothers. **Until Season 2, when they learned Verena has an older brother. *She appears to be the complete opposite of Rin for these reasons: **Reni is reserved (a very quiet person) and harsh, Rin is jovial and cheerful. **Reni is usually emotionless, Rin is expressive all of the time. **Reni is introvert, Rin is extrovert. **Reni is hostile and can't get along well with almost anybody outside her team (except Dana), Rin is friendly and can get along well with almost anybody outside her team. **Reni rarely ever smiles, Rin usually smiles. **Reni doesn't care for everyone who gives her something, while Rin really cares. *She has one younger brother, named Marcel Kirschbaum (4 years younger than Reni). *Good at any school subject except Home Economics. *According to Reni's profile in the manga, her full name name is Renata Kirschbaum, but she is called "Reni" for short. *Her weakness is being too unemotional. *One bad thing about Reni: she feels uncomfortable when talking with someone other than AGW. Category:Characters Category:Story of World (TV series) characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Germanic Category:Cool Idols Category:Magical girl Category:Austrian idols Category:Germanic idols